


Would You Be Mine.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Domination, M/M, Swearing, established relationships - Freeform, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the prompt Other: music video for Glam bingo, #19 master for lover100 and #28 dominant for smut69. Fans get to vote to have a song to be re-released as a single with a music video. The fans pick Fever and Adam and Tommy have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Be Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Title taking from lyrics from the song Fever, which I do not own. If you want add me on Twitter. I'm @BizLiz91 over there.

It had started simply enough, after he had mentioned a charity for gay teenagers, that helped a lot of kids who were suicidal or had been disowned by their family, bullied kids and Adam had been doing everything he could to help raise money and awareness for the charity. And then someone had suggest he release a song he hadn't before as a single, make a music video for it and have the profits go to charity. It had been Adam's own idea to put it to a vote and Fever had won by a mile. Tommy had smirked when he'd found out. He was always saying that Fever was his favorite song. He said it was because of the music, what they got to play, but Adam sees right through him, knows he likes getting kissed on stage. He'd found out after he started dating Tommy that he was a little bit of an exhibitionist, but they both have their kinks and generally they like the same things, just some times on different sides of the kink. Adam is dominant, he likes to Dom his partners and Tommy, he likes submitting, so it works out well for both of them.

　

When the day for the music video shoot to be done arrives, everything has been put in place. It might be for charity, but that doesn't mean they plan to tone down the sexual aspects of the song and Adam finds himself all dressed up as a Master Dom and Tommy will be playing his sex slave. Their relationship outside of this music video is different. Adam is dominate, but he's not Tommy's master. They aren't in a D/s relationship, Adam's just kind of bossy and a lot dominate and Tommy is so laid back, easy going that he doesn't seem to mind the way Adam is. They complement each other in real life, their relationship being the easiest Adam has been in. They hardly ever fight and when they do, it's never all that serious. They've not spent a night apart since Tommy moved in with him.

　

They have great chemistry in real life and Adam is sure that it'll come across in the video. They'll just be playing an exaggerated version of themselves. Adam can't wait and he goes looking for Tommy, finds him in his dressing room and his heart almost stops. Tommy is bending over to get something out of a bag, sinfully tight leather pants showing off his perfect tiny ass and it takes Adam a lot to not just go over there and pounce on Tommy. Instead he walks over slowly, trying to make his footsteps as noisy as possible so that he won't startle Tommy. He stops once he is close and when Tommy straightens up, he ends up pressing his dick right against Tommy's ass and he wants to say fuck the music video, wants to take Tommy home right now. But that would be unprofessional and he doesn't want to let anyone down, this music video could make an important charity a lot of money.

　

"Hello Master," Tommy purrs and he rubs his ass against Adam's crouch. His dick's starting to take notice and as always, it more than approves of the way Tommy is dressed for the music video. Then again, if Adam let his dick run the show he'd never want to do anything but fuck and it's not like their sex life is lacking as it is.

　

"Fucking tease," Adam groans.

　

"Like I'd tease my master, get him all flustered before he has to film a music video. Fuck this shoot's gonna be intense right, you domming me, me following my master around. It's going to be hot as hell, but really fucking intense," Tommy rambles and Adam smiles, wrapping his arm around Tommy's waist before pressing a gentle kiss to the skin above the collar they have Tommy wearing for the music video. 

　

"You are such a little shit, but you know I love it when you tease me," Adam says happily, because Tommy is the best kind of tease in Adam's opinion. He'll get Adam all riled up, teasing him when they can't be together, but he always follows through on his teasing and promises as soon as they’re alone. The anticipation makes things even better sometimes, on days where he's not being impatient.

　

"Gonna tease me in that fake club they have set up for the video?" Tommy asks. The music video is set in a club, with Adam stalking Tommy through the crowds of extras. His part is all Dom-predator. He's the master and Tommy’s playing a sub teasing his partner. They don't kiss in the video, they hardly touch, but the plan is for them to show sexual tension between them without touching each other. It will probably be the most sexual video he has ever done and the world knows he's with Tommy and he's glad because it means he gets to play master to his partner rather than some extra picked out to be his prey. He doesn't want to dominate anyone other than Tommy, not even for a music video.

　

"Tease you as much as I can get away with and then I'm going to take you home and fuck you," Adam says softly right by Tommy's ear and he feels the shudder that goes through Tommy's body.

　

"I can work with that, Master," Tommy says and Adam can see the smile on his face in the mirror in front of him. Tommy might be playing by calling him master, but the desire, that's all real. That is something that will always be there, not just faked for a music video.

　

Adam reluctantly lets go and backs off from Tommy when he hears his name being called.

　

"Time to go play master and slave." Adam can't help but smile. He gets to hit on Tommy, to dominate him, for a music video; he kind of loves his job a lot right now. He always enjoys singing and he likes making music videos even though they’re hard work, but today he doesn't care if they have to shoot the same scenes fifty times, because he'll be having fun as Tommy's master for the day.

　

They leave Tommy's dressing room together and head for the room they will be shooting in. It's filled with extras dressed up in club wear and the director is easy to find, seen as he's one of the only people in plain looking clothes and Adam has met him before. He smiles when he sees the slightly possessive hand Adam has rested on the base of Tommy's back. He doesn't feel the need to own Tommy, it's not his way as a Dom of telling other people to back off, it's because they both like it, to be touching in public after hiding that they were together for so long; they both like a little PDA.

　

"I don't think you need me to tell you how to play a dominate master type, so let’s get you guys in position and get started on making this music video." The director has them both sent to their marks, music starts playing, the crowd of people dancing or ordering drinks at the bar and Adam sings along to the words as he stalks Tommy around the club. He lets himself fall into the role of dominate master trying to catch his prey and Tommy goes with it, letting Adam get close, but never too close, teasing Adam, demanding to be seduced rather than just taken. 

　

The music video takes a lot of work, crowd shots, shots of him and Tommy moving through people, but Adam never gets bored, his throat hurts a little from singing along with his own voice on the sound system, but the song adds to the way he feels. The song is sexual, he is sexual and he's so glad he's not being asked to hide that. He might not be Tommy's master, but he is his lover and he doesn't have to fake wanting Tommy as he watches him from across a crowded room. He can't stop his reaction to Tommy and this music video will need some careful editing or no one will ever play it, his leather pants doing nothing to hide how hard his cock is. 

　

As much as he loves playing pretend master, he wants to Dominate Tommy for real, so when they finally finish making the music video, he grabs Tommy and he kisses him hard. They still kiss every time they perform this song, but the record company had wanted something different from what they had done before. He hopes the fans aren't disappointed by the lack of a kiss, but he hopes the way he and Tommy get to play together in the video might make it up to them.

　

They change into their own clothes quicker than Adam had thought was possible and then they are in a car, being taken away from the studio. The video is finished and all he can do now is wait to see the finished result, but the music video is the last thing on his mind right now. All he cares about is getting Tommy home and getting his hands on him. They behave in the car, keep their distance and it feels like torture, but then they get dropped off and they all but race to their bedroom. Adam's heart is pounding, has been since the filming started on the music video. Fever is playing on a loop in his head and all he wants to do is get Tommy into bed.

　

"Come on master, give me some skin," Tommy purrs, his hands already on Adam's zipper and Adam has to stop what he's doing to kiss him and then Tommy is pulling back from the kiss and sliding down Adam's body, going to his knees and normally Adam is the one to dominate in the bedroom, but right now Tommy is calling the shots and Adam is loving every minute of it. The music video had been hot, but he likes Tommy better this way. He's not totally submissive and he's more than able to take charge, take control and Adam is totally able to let him.

　

Tommy's hand on his cock is warm as he pulls Adam free of his jeans, but his mouth when it comes seconds later is even warmer and it has Adam cursing like a sailor. Tommy has a very talented mouth, but then they have practiced this a lot and Adam has been a hands on teacher, always willing to demonstrate. He slides his hands into Tommy's hair, not trying to dominate or to fuck Tommy's face; he just needs something to hold on to. He can't keep his eyes off of Tommy as he bobs up and down, sucking and licking and using every single trick Adam has taught him. One hand comes up to play with his balls, making the pleasure shoot up another notch and Adam knows he won't last much longer. 

　

"I'm close, Tommy," he warns, because Tommy doesn't always want to swallow, sometimes he likes to pull back so that Adam comes all over his face. Adam is more than fine with either option. He never tries to dominate the choice Tommy takes, because it's his choice to make. Even if they had the kind of relationship where Adam did have Tommy call him master, he wouldn't take control of whether Tommy swallows or pulls off. Today it seems like he's just going to pull back, taking less of Adam's length, but keeping his mouth around Adam's cock, sucking and he can see the muscles in Tommy's free arm moving and he can tell Tommy is jerking off, getting off on blowing Adam and the knowledge is so hot that it tips him over the edge and his orgasm slams into him and Tommy swallows around his cock and all Adam can think about how lucky he is to be with this beautiful man. 

　

Tommy pulls off his cock, sitting back on his heels as he keeps jerking off, hand moving faster and faster, his lust filled eyes on Adam, his lips shiny and a little swollen from the blowjob and if he could get hard again this soon then he's sure he would at the sight of Tommy like this alone. Tommy seems happy to finish himself off, but Adam doesn't want that, so he pulls Tommy to his feet and then goes down on his own knees, switching their positions.

　

"Masters go to their knees now?" Tommy teases, eyes glinting.

　

"Only the good ones," Adam smirks and then he licks up along the underside of Tommy's cock, before sucking the head into his mouth and sinking down. They'd both been worked up long before they got home, before the music video had even started to be filmed, so it's not surprising that neither of them last as long as they sometimes do. Tommy warns Adam that he's about to come, words mixed in with moans and then Tommy is coming and Adam swallows, pulls off and licks Tommy's cock clean till Tommy whimpers and then he stands back up and pulls Tommy close for a deep kiss, both of them getting to taste themselves.

　

"We should make music videos more often," Tommy says with a pleased smile when the kiss winds down.

　

"I don't need a music video to dominate or tease you, but it was fun." Adam smiles, starting to strip himself and Tommy so they can wash the day and the sex off their skins, before undoubtedly messing each other up again. 

　

"Mmmm whatever you say, master," Tommy smirks and Adam has a feeling that nickname might stick around for a while. 

　

Adam just laughs and kisses Tommy again. Master/slave, dominate/submissive, none of the labels matter and he thinks people might see that when they watch the Fever music video. Adam might be the one hunting Tommy in it, but Tommy is the one who lets himself get caught. Tommy is his, but he is Tommy's as well and Adam thinks that might be the reason they work so well together.

　

The End.


End file.
